Valentine's Chocolate Kiss
by Sokizami
Summary: "It's Valentine's Day. So, I was thinking it's about time that we go on a date. What do you say, Lucy? Would you grant me the honor to become your valentine today?"


**This is silly, but I couldn't help it because today is a special day. I wrote this quickly so I'll apologize in advance if there is any error.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.**

* * *

"My beloved Lucy, do you know what is today?"

Jolted by the sudden voice of her spirit's coming out of nowhere, Lucy turned around to find Loke kneeling with an arm resting atop of his knee, a beautifully red rose in his other hand. Just then as she realized they were in the middle of a crowd on the street, successfully gaining everyone's attention nearby, Lucy blushed in embarrassment and grabbed Loke's shoulders, forcing him to stand up.

"It's Sunday, right?" Lucy stuttered nervously as she couldn't stand the attention all of a sudden, diverting her gaze between Loke and her team that waited for them to finish so that they could go on the mission.

Loke smirked smugly as he pushed his glasses up, dangling the rose in his free hand carefully so that it won't wither. "Yes, but that was not what I asked," He reached to hold Lucy's hand, placing the rose in it but he didn't release her just yet. "It's Valentine's Day. So, I was thinking it's about time that we go on a date. What do you say, Lucy? Would you grant me the honor to become your valentine today?"

Not having expected this to happen since she actually forgot that it was Valentine's Day, Lucy found herself tongue-tied.

She could hear Gray whistle as to compliment his former partner on Tenrou Island, also to encourage Lucy to accept the confession. Except that it was not really one. Natsu was about to greet Loke and ask for a friendly battle, but was stopped by Erza saying this was important between the two and that it would be impolite to interrupt them. Happy was munching on his fish, not really paying anything attention at the moment.

"Well?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, feeling how the warmth started spreading across her cheeks. "Couldn't you have waited until later, after this mission?"

"I was afraid you would get asked by someone else if I didn't now," Loke explained with another smug smile, but then as the realization drowned on him he couldn't help but place his hand on her lower back, pulling her to him. "Did you mean…is that a yes then? Sweet, see you later, beautiful!"

With that, not giving her a chance to protest, Loke leaned in to kiss her cheek before disappearing in a golden light.

"W-wait, I didn't say that!"

{}

It didn't take too long for Team Natsu to finish their mission as it was simple one, they only needed to do a few missions to get money. But of course it had to depend on their destructive traits, but surprisingly they hadn't done any harm today…too much.

But Lucy wasn't going to complain because it was not that bad, and she had finally enough money to pay this month's rent. Which was surely a nice change.

Though, she didn't have the chance to enjoy it because her team couldn't help but tease her constantly about the date with one of her sprits, while they were on the train back to Magnolia. Gray stated that he had always had a feeling that there was something going on Between Lucy and Loke, which Lucy denied strongly.

Of course, it was absurd to think there was something going on between them because of the fact that Lucy was a human and Loke was a spirit. Spirits were her friends, by contract or not, but love between spirits and their owners was unthinkable!

That was what Lucy tried to convince herself. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she had a longing feeling for Loke, to be with him.

Not as a friend.

When she returned home, the first thing she did was slip into the bathroom for a quick shower as she didn't know when she would meet Loke. If she knew Loke correctly, he was to show up at any time soon.

"Are you done yet?"

Oh, speaking of the devil!

Reddening her cheeks to the shade of bright red, Lucy abruptly turned the water off and wrapped the towel around herself. Thank goodness that Loke wasn't in the bathroom, but it was still slightly outrageous. "Why are you here right now?!"

"I thought we were going on date–"

"–Yes, we are! But did you have to show up when I was in the middle of a shower?"

Lucy looked around in the bathroom in an attempt to find some clean clothes but to luck, which meant she had to go to her bedroom…in towel while Loke was present.

"Loke? Could you wait outside for a moment?"

{}

Maybe it was because Loke was an experienced guy when it came to dates, that Lucy had really enjoyed their date. They hadn't done much to be honest, only going out on a long walk and grabbing a snack from time to time. Engaging in a conversation in which topics were randomly chosen – their favorite books, yes Loke read on occasions, Celestial Spirit World…and so much more.

She had gone out on a date before in the past with that guy who was a writer travelling around Fiore for inspiration, but it was not really one because in the end she sent Cana in her place. She couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, firstly believing that the guy was her fateful encounter then she realized Natsu was the one.

But, Lucy thought to herself, was Natsu really her fateful encounter?

If it wasn't for Natsu, she would probably never have joined Fairy Tail even though it was her dream. She was grateful for meeting Natsu and being offered the possibility.

But…

Lucy looked up at Loke who was currently quietly, walking side by side with her and his hands tucked inside his pockets. They had an odd beginning in which Loke used to avoid her at all costs upon realizing that she was a Celestial Mage, but there was undeniably care and concern they felt toward each other.

Him rescuing her from a pair of rouges who attempted to kidnap her, and her saving him from his eventual death brought forth by staying in the human world for too long.

All they went through together deepened their relationship.

"Have I got something on my face?"

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise when realizing she had been staring at Loke for too long. A blush coated her cheeks as she looked away with an apology slipping off her tongue, to which Loke brushed off by draping an arm across her shoulders.

"Admit it, you enjoy looking at me. I know I'm handsome–"

"–Don't be so full of yourself, mister narcissist," Lucy smiled teasingly at the shocked look on Loke's face because of that nickname. "I was only thinking."

Loke retracted his arm from her shoulders, and looked down at her. "About what, if I may ask?"

"Us."

"What?"

He stopped in his tracks all of a sudden, making Lucy stop as well by grabbing her wrist. "What do you mean? Don't get me wrong, it makes me happy but…"

Lucy blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was thinking that it is fascinating how we got here after everything that happened. Fateful encounters are amazing, I'm so glad that I met you. Oh, and I got something for you…"

Not even giving him a chance to react – revenge, Lucy thought amusingly to herself – she pulled out a box of chocolate from her handbag and gave it to Loke.

He was actually cute being speechless, with a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he carefully cradled the box in his hands. He wasn't sure what to look at, the box or Lucy; he didn't know why she gifted him with chocolate.

Seeing as Loke was uncharacteristically too stunned to respond, Lucy chuckled in amusement and took the box in her hands and picked one of the chocolate bars. Tipping on her toes, she propped the bar between Loke's lips and pushed it inside with her thumb.

"Is it good?" Lucy asked when Loke finished chewing on the bar and swallowed. "I made it the other day with Levy-chan."

He nodded slowly in response with a smile framing his lips, taking another bar. "How am I supposed to interpret what you said? In what way am I your fateful encounter?"

"Well, I'm sure you know what it means if a woman gives you chocolate on the Valentine's Day."

With that being said, feeling how the butterflies awakened in the pit of her stomach after giving him a hint of her feelings, Lucy smiled mischievously as she propped a bar between her lips. But before she could start nibbling on it, Loke cupped her cheeks and kissed her tenderly, sharing and melting the chocolate.

The kiss was sweet, and Lucy threw her arms around his neck to lean into the kiss before the both of them parted.

"I love you, Lucy."

"Mm, I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day, Loke."


End file.
